Star-Crossed
by americajane00
Summary: vegeta has dreaded the earthlings' annual visit to vegetasei since he was eleven. now eighteen, he and the blue-haired demon have only one thing in common: their dislike for one another. but, as they come of age and are thrown into the dangerous universe of intergalactic politics, they find themselves sharing something else: the need to save their planets.
1. Chapter 1

**hello :) so, here is the promised story centered in the "allies" universe from my series of one shots, _"equals"_. the second chapter will consist of the one shot previously posted in _"equals"._ this first chapter gives a bit of background surrounding bulma and vegeta in this universe. stay tuned as this story progresses :) reviews are welcomed, as they truly do help me develop my writing/stories. **

**i do not own any of these characters or dbz**

* * *

When they first met, Vegeta was eleven and she was ten.

Their parents were somehow convinced they would be fast friends, and arranged for the palace nannies to take the children to play on the beach located outside of the palace. So, around noon, the pair arrived at the shoreline with their entourage.

Little Bulma was intrigued by the boy her age with the hair unlike any hair she'd ever seen before. But, to her disappointment, the boy wouldn't look at her. As they both sat at the water's edge, Bulma became increasingly annoyed. She would hold up an oddly shaped shell and ask him what it was, and he'd ignore her. She tried telling him about Earth and asking him if he had any pets, but he simply gazed into the ocean, refusing to even look at her.

Bulma was incredulous. No one ever ignored her. To her parents, she was their pride and joy. To the entire civilization of Earth, she was the daughter of the scientist who saved them all from the evil monster. She was a princess, and she would not tolerate this dumb boy with the big hair treating her like she wasn't there.

Grunting, she stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"If you're going to just stare at the water, fine! I don't need you anyway. I have _tons_ of friends back at home. And besides, your hair looks dumb." She stuck her tongue out at him, turning to walk back to their towels, when cold water drenched her from behind. Gasping, she parted her wet hair out of her face and turned around to see the young boy laying on his back, laughing and holding his sides. Enraged, Bulma had marched off and refused to speak to him for the rest of that trip.

Needless to say, their relationship hasn't developed much since then.

Gazing out one of the few windows on their spaceship, Bulma sighed. All these incredible galaxies just waiting to be explored, and she was stuck in a one-way trip to Vegetasei, the only planet her parents allow her to visit.

This summer was supposed to be the summer that she began to learn about becoming the CEO of Capsule Corporation. There were supposed to be celebrations and galas and lines of hot young sons of diplomats lining up to dance with her. In her mind, it was going to be perfect.

Instead, her parents had forced her (once again) to join them on their excursion to Vegetasei, planet of the dumb apes and home to her least favorite person. Throwing herself back on her cot, she groans, rubbing her eyes. For the sake of the gods, she was seventeen. She naively thought that because of her age, she could negotiate with her parents. She didn't even do anything on these trips anyway, aside from attend every single event with Prince Monkey Butt by her side.

Their relationship has always been the same… well, aside from that one visit when she was fifteen, but they moved past that incident easily, once Bulma adopted Vegeta's coping mechanism of never discussing anything in order to avoid any conflict.

* * *

Rolling over to cuddle with her big stuffed bear, Bulma closes her eyes, hoping that if she falls asleep she might wake up back in her comfy, big bed on Earth.

Spitting out blood, Vegeta wipes his mouth and stands up again, resuming his fighting stance. Inwardly, he curses himself for falling for Raditz's cheap shot.

"Hey Prince, what's got you so distracted?" Raditz taunts, a lazy smirk forming over his mouth as blood drips from his forehead.

"You know what's wrong with him, the Princess of all Brats is coming back." Turles jokes from the sideline, elbowing Nappa.

With a glare, the teenage Prince sends an energy blast toward Turles, narrowly missing him. Undeterred, Turles and Nappa continue to laugh.

"Don't worry your Highness, your secret is safe with us." Nappa winks at the young prince.

"I can't stand her, Nappa." Vegeta seethes, while placing a well aimed kick on Radtiz's back, sending the man flying forward.

"You sure weren't saying that when you had your tongue shoved down her throa-" Turles is cut off when the Prince appears in front of him, his hand clutched around the low-ranking soldier's neck.

"What," Vegeta says between clenched teeth, "were you saying?" His gloved fingers dig deeper into Turles's neck. A stressed look appears on the man's face, and he holds his hand up in surrender.

"Vegeta, that's enough." A new, booming voice commands Prince Vegeta to let go of the soldier, and the prince does so reluctantly. Around him, all the males with him drop to one knee. Crossing his arms, Vegeta then turns away from his father like a petulant child.

"Son, the Briefs are arriving soon. Go get changed. And try to learn some self control." The King looks down his nose at Turles, who waves weakly from the heap he is in on the ground.

"Do you understand, Vegeta?" His father asks sternly. Knowing better than to totally disrespect his father in front of his men, Prince Vegeta turns around and crosses an arm over his chest, bending slightly at the waist.

"Yes." He answers sullenly, and his father nods in approval. Once his father leaves, Vegeta moodily grabs a towel and heads to his rooms to change for his daily walk with his mother. Wiping his brow, he clenches his teeth, trying to shake off the particularly bad feeling he has about tonight.

* * *

 **please review if you feel so inclined :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the second chapter of "Star Crossed" (aka the first chapter of my one shot series "equals"). please enjoy :)**

 **i don't own dbz or any of these characters**

* * *

"Look Vegeta, this is your great grandfather, Vegeta the fifth. He defended our planet from the Bourkans, a nasty race who attempted to assassinate his father. And this is your great great grandmother, Rugala, who formed an alliance with the Sirena. She once defeated five elite soldiers with her eyes closed. She was the last female born to the House of Vegetasei" His mother lists the facts with pride, gesturing to various portraits that line the grand hallway leading to his father's throne room.

At 18 years old, Prince Vegeta understands his role in this kingdom. Since he was a toddler, he wakes in the morning to attend class with his private tutors and then spars with his father. Later in the day, he observes the affairs occurring in the throne room, analyzing the Saiyan law system and learning his responsibilities as king.

One of his favorite parts of the day has always been his daily walk with his mother. Now that it is rainy season, they take their walks inside usually. When the hot sun is out, they traverse the gardens with servants, who hold great Baboo leaves above the heads of the mother and son duo.

"Do you see this painting here, _nasi'ito_? See the larger outline? There was a traitor within the royal family at one point. He shall not be named, but his portrait once hung here. But supposedly no one knows what happened to it." She wiggles her eyebrows at her son. Vegeta finds his mother's adventurous, slightly rebellious spirit to be refreshing. While his father is the more sensible one, his mother is the one who would stay up late at nights to tell Vegeta and Tarble stories of the ancient warriors, and of the golden Saiyan warriors who achieved the power of legends.

"You know what happened to the painting, right _Eema_?" The young prince inquires knowingly.

"Of course. It is in the royal archives." She waves her hand dismissively as she continues down the hallway. In front of them, the royal guards in front of the throne room shift their positions, signaling the turn of the hour.

"Okay, chou'chou. We must go in there before our allies arrive. Remember to sit up straight and please, _try_ to be respectful." Her hand smoothes her son's cape and adjusts his golden royal insignia. Taking a step back to survey her work, she ruffles her son's hair and is rewarded with a scowl. Her laughter echoes the hallways as she enters they enter the throne room.

"Hurry, _Ishshah'lina_ , the Earthlings will be here soon." King Vegeta sits on a large throne that is made of etched blue and gold stones. To his right is Queen Echalotte's throne, and to the left is Prince Vegeta's throne. Behind the throne platform is an enormous metal carving of the insignia of the House of Vegetasei.

Prince Vegeta follows his mother up the steps to where his father sits. They both incline their heads respectfully before sitting down in their respective seats. King Vegeta puts a hand on his son's shoulder as Prince Vegeta walks near him to sit down.

Vegeta dreads this day every year. Annually, the Brief family make a trip from their planet (called _Earth_ , whatever that silly word means) and comes to Vegetasei, bearing weapons to provide to the Saiyans, who protect Earth as a form of payment. That situation would be entirely fine with Vegeta— but, the catch is that they _always_ bring their insufferable daughter. Being that the Brief's blue devil of a daughter is a year younger than Prince Vegeta, they are constantly forced to interact. Vegeta shows up at a royal dinner? He's assigned to escort the witch. He attends a gala or a ball, and finds a mop of blue hair seated next to him. During the waltz, his mother practically throws him into the arms of the evil Earthling. It's absolutely revolting.

And as if his distaste for the female wasn't enough, the Earthling seems to despise him with a hate that matches his own, as if he is not the crowned prince of Vegetasei and she a lowly servant woman. The cursed woman is manipulative too, always acting like an angel in front of the parents, while gloating about her latest accomplishments with a sickeningly sweet smile. It makes Vegeta want to throw up. But this time, he knows he will outmatch her. He's been specifically training extremely hard in the past months, purposefully achieving accolade after accolade so he can shove them all down the blue devil's throat when she arrives.

A wicked smirk grows on his face, and for the first time he's almost looking forward to the Brief's arrival so that he can humiliate the female.

"Now son, you must be on your best behaviour. The Brief's arrival means a lot to our planet, boy." His father instructs. Vegeta rolls his eyes.

"I know, father." He answers, huffing.

"Vegeta, for once please obey your father's instructions. When he says this visit is important, he means it." The Queen hisses, something urgent in her voice. Vegeta furrows his brow, trying to see through his parent's strange behaviour, when the doors to the throne room open and the Brief's family enters. They walk in a line, the doctor in the front, followed by his wife. Vegeta assumes the blue harpy is behind her mother, and his assumptions are proven correct when he sees a blur of aquamarine hair.

Surrounded by guards, the Briefs approach, the black creature perched on the doctor's shoulder and the blond woman tittering. The royal couple stands up and the prince follows suite. stifling a groan. 'Here we go.' He thinks grudgingly.

"Greetings, Dr. Brief, Mrs. Brief, Miss Brief." King Vegeta booms, stretching out one arm.

"It's a delight to see you." The queen adds warmly.

The Briefs nod and line up, curtseying and bowing accordingly. Vegeta's father nudges his son's arm while the Brief's are looking at the ground.

"Hello, Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief. I hope your travels went well." Prince Vegeta almost ends there, but continues after a stern look from his mother.

"And Miss Brief. Your hair is looking… bluer." He continues, disgust creeping into his voice.

The young scientist glares up at the young prince, lifting her chin high.

"My, it's always a pleasure, _your highness_." She spits out the title like it's venomous.

There's an awkward moment, before Mrs. Brief lets out a nervous giggle and King Vegeta clears his throat.

"Now, we hope you are all settled?" King Vegeta inquires, still standing.

"Yes, the accommodations are perfect as usual." Dr. Briefs answers.

"Splendid. So we can expect to see you in the dining hall on the half-hour?" Queen Echalotte asks.

"Spectacular!" Exclaims Mrs. Brief, clapping her hands.

The Brief group bow and curtsey once again, before making an about face to exit the room. Prince Vegeta deflates, happy that the greetings are finally over, but dreading dinner.

* * *

In a half-hour, the royal family is assembled in the grand dining room. Queen Echalotte has changed out of her formal battle armor into her night outfit, consisting of a strapless, deep red body suit, made of flowing material and accessorized with a black armored corset and black, fingerless gloves. On her head she wears her golden and red crown.

Vegeta's father's outfit compliments his wife's. He wears the navy blue battle suit, coupled with a white cape pinned with the gold insignia of the House of Vegeta.

Much to his dismay, Prince Vegeta was dressed in his most formal outfit: a navy blue body suit, a red cape, and his white and gold battle armor. Despite his protests, his mother insisted he wear the 'proper attire suited for a Prince of the House of Vegeta'. He had asked why he had to dress formally for Earthlings who won't even appreciate his attire. She simply ignored him and walked off to make sure the chefs were cooking everything correctly.

Now he sits to the right of his father, who is at the head of the table, with the blasted female sitting to his right. Everyone is silent during the first course, but the prince notices his parents are sharing looks and the Brief wife continues to titter more than usual. Prince Vegeta's eyes narrow, and he glances at the Brief daughter.

She appeared to the dining room overdressed. Strutting into the dining room with her off-the-shoulder silver gown trailing behind her, she flashed the prince a confident smirk. He scowled in return. As he yanked out her chair for her and she sat, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the way her aqua curls draped across her back. He would be lying if he said silver matched unpleasantly with her exotic coloring.

And the witch must know that her appearance has let down some of his defenses, because she keeps shooting him triumphant looks. He's about to stick his tongue out at her if she looks at him that way one more time, when his father thumps his glass on the table three times, signifying he wants to speak.

"Now, let's get down to the true business of tonight. Children, we have something to discuss with you." His father's voice contains a hidden secret.

"We are incredibly excited, kids. And we know you will both comprehend the severity of this decision." Dr. Brief interjects. Vegeta thinks he might explode if they refer to him as a child one more time.

"You both know that the Cold Empire is becoming stronger and stronger. The alliance between Vegetasei and Earth has worked up until now, but we both feel that the current predicament calls for more drastic actions. On Earth, Dr. Brief has been studying a Saiyan-human hybrid and has discovered that the child is genetically stronger and more able than either of our races." Queen Echalotte explains excitedly.

"Daddy, why are we talking about Gohan? What does he have to do with any of this?" The blue female looks at her father warily.

"Bulma, dear, we have come up with a solution to our issues with the Cold Empire. It seems the Saiyans do not have enough brute force to defeat them, and even our inventions are failing. So, we have decided to encourage intermarriage amongst our races." Dr. Brief elaborates for his daughter.

Something clicks in the Brief girl's mind, and her eyes narrow as she clutches the tablecloth.

"And what better way to celebrate this development than with news of the betrothal of you two children." Vegeta's mother smiles. There is a moment that seems frozen in glass, before Bulma Briefs stands up, fury in her eyes. Defiantly, she throws her fork onto the table.

"I don't know who any of you think I am, but I am not something you can use in negotiations! I've dedicated the _entirety_ of my short life to Capsule Corporation, and _this_ is how I'm repaid? Married off to the first royal brat who comes along! I can barely stand to be in the same room as this…. this _devil_ , and you want me to MARRY HIM?" At this point, Prince Vegeta stands up as well, enraged.

"It's not as if I am pleased with this decisi-" She cuts him off.

"Save it, _your majesty_. I will never be a tool and I will _never be your woman_." With that, she throws her napkin at him and stomps out of the room.

* * *

(i know according to the dbz timeline, Gohan couldn't be born when Vegeta was 18 and Bulma was 17, but this is an AU so I took some creative license)

nasi'ito: my little prince. i combined some spanish with hebrew to come up with that word.

(and yes, sometimes i imagine vegeta as le petit prince and i cry). i do not own le petit prince, mais merci, antoine de saint-exupéry, pour le livre incroyable.

eema: yiddish for mom

chou'chou: french speakers will recognize this one. this is my version of "chouchou", which means darling but literally translates to 'cabbage cabbage'.

ishshah'lina: combination of hebrew for woman and an italian suffix for "my little". so literally, "my little woman".

* * *

 **now i think it is time to say that this is very loosely based on the movie "Swan Princess" :) I did not want to spoil anything in the first two chapters, but from now on i will be putting "Swan Princess" in the disclaimer**


	3. Chapter 3

hello :) thanks for the continual support, your reviews always make my day! hope you enjoy this new chapter... There's going to be a new adventurous spin to this story revolving around our two (not very) star-crossed lovers. please read and review if you feel so inclined!

i do not own dbz or swan princess :)

* * *

The next day, their engagement is announced to the universe in a grand ball held on Vegetasei.

Bulma and Vegeta stand next to each other at the top of the staircase, wearing matching navy blue and matching fake smiles as they both grit their teeth. Bulma's arm is placed through Vegeta's, and they both wear ceremonial strips of crimson fabric woven around their arms.

Last night, Bulma had fled to her rooms, her parents in hot pursuit behind her, leaving the royal family alone in the dining hall. Faster than her parents, Bulma had locked herself in her room and refused to let anyone in the entire night.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had finished his food and quickly left the dining hall shortly after Bulma, making his way to the training room to beat the pulp out of a couple of soldiers for most of the night. His parents had watched him leave dinner without a word, leaving him with at least a shred of dignity (unlike the blue demon).

This morning, Bulma had engaged in the most heated argument with her parents, her banshee shouts practically shaking the entire palace. Vegeta had chosen the opposite route, and tried to ignore his parents for most of the day while also avoiding the woman.

As Vegeta waited for his betrothed bride to appear for their entrance to the ball, he was almost sure she had found some way to flee the planet (he knew she was smart enough to do so). Standing alone in the hallway in his navy trousers, chest armor, and cape, he himself contemplated how he could escape this situation. But, then she'd finally shown up, stunning ridiculous-looking in a navy blue, long wrap dress, her hair piled up on her head and the crimson sashes wrapping around her arms and her neck.

Swallowing, Vegeta had bowed to her, while she curtsied in turn. They avoided each other's eyes as Bulma took the arm Vegeta offered her. Ahead of them, the Briefs had entered the ballroom to meet the roaring crowd.

"Now remember, dears. The story goes that Vegeta expressed his desire to take you," Queen Eschalot glances at Bulma, "as his mate last night. You were overjoyed, and so were both of our families, despite how unconventional this match is." The queen primps both of the young adults as she speaks, her lips pursed in concentration. Vegeta simply nods in response, not meeting his mother's gaze. Bulma follows suits and nods as well, earning a small smile from Queen Eschalot.

"Sticking to this story is of the utmost importance. One day, you'll understand." She kisses the foreheads of both of the teenagers, some unidentifiable emotion shining in her eyes.

"They're about to be announced, Eschalot." King Vegeta shows up behind his wife, placing his hands on her small shoulders. She nods at Bulma and Vegeta, trying to encourage them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the very first time, allow me to introduce the newly engaged couple: Bulma Briefs of Earth and Prince Vegeta of the House of Vegetasei, the Crown Prince of Planet Vegeta."

An incredibly roar echoes against the stone walls of the ballroom, as the guests greet their new favorite couple. Vegeta feels Bulma's hold tighten on his arm, and he moves his head so that they're eyes meet for the first time in the night.

Of all the people in this room right now, they are each other's only allies. What a twist of fate.

They take their first step away from the shadows into the light on the staircase, and the clapping grows even louder. As they descend the stairs, both heirs hold their heads high. It's almost as if time freezes. Bulma can feel every detail of his muscled arm beneath the material of his shirt, and Vegeta slows his steps so that the blue woman can keep up in her preposterous shoes.

Below them, the applause continues, now coupled with whispered comments that snake amongst the crowd.

"What a stunning couple."

"It would be perfect if she wasn't from Earth."

"What a strange hair color."

"Do you know she helped design all of the technology from Capsule Corporations?"

"They're so well matched."

"Who knew a lowly Earthling could seem so regal."

The comments reach Vegeta's ears as he and Bulma finally reach the bottom of the stairs to join the rest of the party. The crowd begins to swarm around them, but a group of royal guards appear to quickly escort them to the royal table.

Vegeta gestures for Bulma to sit first on her designated cushion seat. He follows suit once she is adjusted, crossing his legs to sit next to her at the low, ceremonial table. The two of them sit in silence for about a moment, the partygoers now entranced by the entrance of the king and queen, though a large majority continue to sneak looks at the crown prince and his betrothed bride.

"I feel so uncomfortable." Bulma whispers, almost startling Vegeta. She is looking down at her dress and fidgeting with the sash around her waist.

"Why?" He hears his rough voice answer before his mind can catch up. She shrugs.

"I feel like a… freak around here. I mean, these are all your people, and I'm the outsider, and I know they all think I'm strange and this entire situation is strange." She lets out a small chuckle. "Not that I can argue with them." She purses her lips and she looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You think this is odd too, right?" She tests the waters. He clears his throat, lowering his voice to match hers.

"Yes." He answers honestly. She nods, glad for his affirmation. She leans in even closer.

"So you agree there must be something going on that our parents aren't telling us about?" Her bold aquamarine eyes burn as she gazes into his eyes.

Vegeta opens his mouth to answer her, when a shadow appears over their table. A warbly voice interrupts them,

"My, my, what a lovely couple. I am so happy to be able to give my congratulations in person." Bulma and Vegeta both look up to see the short, lizard-like creature standing in front of them, a mocking smile on his face.

"Frieza." Vegeta says the name under his breath like a curse.

"My dear, sweet Prince Vegeta. It's been too long." Frieza bows slightly at the waist. Vegeta inclines his head in response, his nostrils flaring.

"May you introduce me to your lovely bride-to-be?" The lizard says the words mockingly, his eyebrow inclined toward Bulma.

"Bulma, meet Frieza, the heir to the Cold Empire. Frieza, this is Bulma Brief of Capsule Corporation." Vegeta says roughly, his eyes never leaving Frieza. He expects the female next to him to be cowering in fear, but she seems to sit up straighter at her introduction to the man terrorizing her home planet.

"A delight." Frieza bows again, and Bulma dips her head.

"Likewise." She answers in response, her tone coated in ice.

"When I received the invitation to this grand affair, I have to admit it seemed slightly preposterous. No offense intended, Your Highness, but the heir to the throne of Vegetasei and a… mechanic girl, well, I almost believed it to be a joke!" Bulma feels her face burn in rage.

"My, Frieza, I don't consider it as preposterous as you actually showing your face at our engagement ball." Bulma flashes the lizard a smile before taking a swig from her glass.

Unfazed, Frieza simply returns her smile.

"Ah, a spitfire. I've heard that about you, dear girl, but wasn't sure of the validity of the claim. I am glad to see you are just perfectly matched for our sweet prince." With one last sickening grin, the lizard takes his leave.

"Why that little… The nerve of that ugly, slimeball-" Bulma suddenly feels a sharp pinch on her arm. She whips her head around to look incredulously at Vegeta, whose onyx eyes are shining with ferocity.

"You will learn your place, woman." He says in a low, insistent voice. Unconcerned, Bulma rolls her eyes.

"Okay, Prince Monkey Butt, but I still can't believe that monster was invited and dared to question my position!" It's Vegeta's turn to roll his eyes at her.

"Don't you see how all of this is lining up?" Vegeta hisses through clenched teeth. All of a sudden, Bulma's mouth forms an 'O'.

She looks to Frieza's retreating form, his long tail swinging behind him, and a jolt of cold fear rushes through her veins.

"Why is he…"

"Here?" Vegeta finishes for her, his eyes keen. She nods with a gulp, a million possibilities rushing through her head. Vegeta sighs.

"It's like you said… it's odd. And there's something our parents are keeping from us." He breaks off a piece of the tortilla-like bread that's in front of them and pops it into his mouth. Bulma chews on her lip.

"Vegeta," She says in a hushed voice, "we need to figure out what's going on. I have a feeling this is something bigger than the two of us."

Vegeta gazes at her and nods firmly, agreeing to be in league with this little blue devil.

What a twist of fate indeed.

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma are going to learn more and more that they are the only people they can rely on... Stay tuned for the next chapter as the ball continues...


End file.
